Just So You Know
by UglyBettyForeverandEver
Summary: Kurt is currently stuck in an abusive relationship with Blaine. When Sam comes around, Kurt starts to fall in love with him, but how can they love if it hurts Kurt? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kurt is currently stuck in an abusive relationship with Blaine. When Sam comes around, Kurt starts to fall in love with him, but how can they love if it hurts Kurt?

A/N: EXTREMELY EXCITED FOR DARREN CRISS. Don't get me wrong; I'd love him as Blaine. I just love Sam and Kurt a *little* more. But I honestly think there's going to be a Blaine/Kurt/Sam triangle. I'll be happy with either one. I just want Kurt to be happy…and have a boyfriend. So this is okay. I'm not sure how bad it is. Should I continue? R&R

Just So You Know

"Kurt, what are you doing? We're going to be late for school!" Finn whined. Kurt snapped the concealer closed and stuck it in his bag. Before leaving the bathroom, he checked the marks on his wrists in the lights. Good, they were mostly hidden.

"Finn, you know how serious my facial treatments are!" Kurt shot back, sauntering up the stairs. "I can get us there in five minutes. You don't have to get all up in my gri-" Kurt stopped short at the sight of a tall blonde kid standing in front of him. "You're not Finn!" the blondie looked down bashfully.

"Naw, I'm Sam. I just moved in down the block a few days ago." Kurt studied the boys face. "Finn offered to give me a ride to school. But I guess by Finn, he meant you. Kurt, was it?" They boy held his hand out. Kurt took it, not taking his eyes away from Sam's blue-gray orbs.

"Uh-huh…" he started into a trance, but shook his head. _You have a boyfriend, Kurt. You love him…right?,_ he thought before Finn led them out door.

Kurt sighed as he entered his car. It hadn't been a very interesting day at McKinley high school. He aced another test, got slushied a few times, and had no part in glee. Typical day. He glanced at the clock, huffing when he realized he'd have to wait another half an hour before leaving. Finn and Sam had football practice. I absently tapped my fingers against the steering wheel before I heard my phone beep. I checked it. Oh no.

Blaine: Hey baby, sorry about yesterday. You know how I lose my temper. I love you 3

No. Nonononononono. I can't deal with this right now, Kurt thought.

_Flashback._

_Yesterday, 8:30._

_ "Babe, can you get me more soda?" Blaine asked Kurt as he looked up from the computer screen. Kurt quickly ran to the kitchen to refill his boyfriend's cup. He tried to do it as quickly as he could; if he took too long, Blaine would probably try and hurt him. Blaine had a terrible temper that resulted in abuse. No one knew. _

_ Kurt stared into his refrigerator with horror. He slowly stepped back from the fridge, and made his way into the computer room. When Blaine heard him, he turned around. He frowned at the sight of no soda._

_ "Um…there wasn't any left." Kurt said softly. Blaine stood up._

_ "You're lying," he seethed. "We bought a whole bottle before coming back here." Kurt stepped back. _

_ "I guess we drank it all." Kurt guessed. He took a peek at Blaine, who was now breathing angrily. _

_ "Kurt, we bought A WHOLE BOTTLE!" Blaine shouted, taking a few steps towards Kurt. Kurt backed away._

_ "I…Blaine, it's just a bottle of soda…nothing to get mad about." He said, but instantly slapped his hands over his mouth. Blaine lunged at him, Kurt moved just in time so that Blaine only got his arm. He twisted it and pushed Kurt to the floor. Kurt held back his scream in fear of Blaine hurting him more. Blaine bent down and whispered in Kurt's ear, _

_ "Don't talk to me like that. Ever. Again." And he stormed out the door, leaving Kurt alone on the floor, crying, until his family came home._

_Flashback end_

Kurt bit his lip as stared down at the text. He didn't want to stay with Blaine, but if he tried to break up with him, he'd be in for a large beating. Last night wasn't even the worst. He's gotten sprained wrists and bruises before.

Yeah. It's fine. But I gotta go, gotta give Finn and my new neighbor a ride home. So I'll ttyl?

Kurt could only wonder how long he could keep this act up.

[Two weeks later]

Kurt found himself waiting for Sam in the parking lot. Finn was home sick with the flu, but he enthusiastically agreed to keep driving Sam home. He started humming a light tune when someone knocked on his window. He jumped, but when he looked he saw Blaine outside of his car.

"Blaine!" he shouted as he jumped out of his car. "What are you doing here?" Blaine just smiled goofily at him.

"I just missed you, that's all." He answered, taking Kurt's hand. "What're you doing here after school anyway? I went by your house but Finn said you were here."

"I'm waiting for my friend Sam. I usually drive him and Finn home from football." Kurt said meekly, as Blaine's face fell.

"Oh? Sam? A guy?" he spat. Kurt nodded. "How long has this been going on?"

"Calm down-" Kurt started, but was rudely interrupted by a slap to the face.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You're cheating on me, aren't you? With that Sam guy?" he yelled, pushing Kurt to the ground. Kurt whimpered, but shook his head vigorously.

"No! I just drive him home!" he cried.

"Don't lie to me Kurt! Why are you cheating on me!" Blaine shouted, kicking Kurt in the stomach.

"I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU!" Kurt screamed at him, instantly regretting it once he saw the look of anger in Blaine's eyes. Blaine didn't answer this time, he just threw punches and kicks like there was no tomorrow.

"HEY! HEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!" Sam shouted as he sprinted down into the parking lot. Blaine ignored him, and continued torturing Kurt. Sam pushed Blaine off of Kurt, and kicked him in the balls. "That should keep you down for a while!" Sam spat at Blaine. He gently picked a bleeding Kurt up and placed him in the passenger's seat. He jumped into the driver's seat and sped away, leaving Blaine moaning curses in the McKinley parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WOAH! I did NOT expect that response! Thanks guys! Well, here's chapter two!

"Ow."

"Sorry," Sam mumbled, gently dabbing at the injuries on Kurt's face. Kurt tried not to complain as Sam was trying to help him, but it just hurt too much. He wrung his hands together and leaned back against his bedroom wall. Burt was working in the car shop and Carole had taken Finn to the doctor's. Sam had told Kurt to lie down on the bed as he tended to his wounds. "That was your boyfriend?"

"Yup. Pleasure, isn't he?" Kurt groaned. Sam frowned and put the wet cloth down.

"Kurt, you shouldn't be with him anymore if he's doing this to you." Sam told him with a concerned tone. Kurt sat up, but winced.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of him."

"But-"

"I said don't worry about it!" Kurt snapped. He sighed. "I'm sorry. You're only trying to help. But I promise I'll take care of it." Sam smiled, and Kurt immediately felt guilty. Sam didn't know that what Kurt said was an empty promise.

"Okay. I trust you. Just…tell me if he does anything to you." Kurt nodded. "Well, since you obviously don't want to talk about THAT situation anymore, can I ask you a question? About something else?" Sam asked, clearly nervous about something. Kurt nodded. "And PLEASE promise you won't say anything. I mean, if this got out I'd be shunned by the football team, and slushied, and beat up and I don't know what I'd do because I went through that in my old school and that's why I moved here and NOW I'm rambling and I can't stop and-"

"Sam!" Kurt shouted, placing a hand on Sam's. Sam's heart jumped. "It's okay. Just ask." Sam nodded. He took a few deep breaths before saying something.

"How, uh, did you know that you were…um, you know. Gay." Sam asked quietly. Kurt raised his eyebrows at the question. He gave Sam a reassuring smile.

"Sam…do you think you're gay?" Kurt asked. Sam's eyes darted to the floor, and his ears turned a bright red. He nodded. Before Kurt answered, he took the towel and pressed it to his eye. "Well, I've known for as long as I can remember. I always knew I was different. When my mom would take me shopping, I wouldn't want the Thomas the Tank Engine socks. I'd want the Barbie ones. I think I first knew that I liked guys was when I saw my babysitter making out with her boyfriend. Normally boys would be jealous of the guy, but I was jealous of her." He blushed a little and shrugged. Sam giggled at the thought of a little Kurt, eyeing the babysitter with envy.

"Lucky. At least you know. I mean, I don't know what the fuck is going on. I've gone out with girls. I've been attracted to guys. I told one person in my old school that I THOUGHT I was gay and then I was attacked. So my family moved here." Sam said explained. Kurt smiled sadly at him.

"I know. It's confusing. But just remember to stay strong. I mean, if I can do it I'm pretty sure you can too." Kurt said, sitting up and placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. Woah, Kurt thought, nice firm muscles he has. Kurt's hand lingered for a moment, and then fell to his side. "Have you ever been with a guy?" Kurt asked. Sam's head jerked towards Kurt. Their eyes locked. Sam felt himself getting lost in Kurt's blue-grey eyes.

"No." Sam answered, inching closer to Kurt's face. Kurt couldn't believe what was happening. Sam was GAY! _This means I have a shot with him_, he thought. _No, Kurt. You can't think that. Blaine will seriously freak if he finds out._

"I guess you won't really know until you try," Kurt squeaked, inching closer to Sam. Sam smiled goofily, before leaning down so that their foreheads were touching.

"I think I'll know pretty soon…" Sam whispered before pressing his lips to Kurt's.

_What Blaine doesn't know won't hurt him._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Woot! Can't believe people like this story! Yay! Anyway, here's a little look on what Blaine is feeling. I know he's the bad guy, but how is he feeling? Sorry guys. This chapter may be a little choppy and bad, but I had a little case of writer's block so I did the best I could. Enjoy!

Burt pulled into his driveway and noticed a boy on the porch who was slamming his fists against the front door.

"Hey! You!" Burt yelled, causing the kid to jump and turn around. His face was instantly overcome with fear.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel! I just…I REALLY need to talk to Kurt." The boy said. Burt walked onto his stoop and narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Who are you to him?" Burt questioned, leaning against the doorway. The boy looked up into his eyes.

"I'm Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend." Blaine exclaimed, eyes wild. He really thought Kurt had told his dad about them. Burt's eyes widened and his mouth shaped a perfect 'o'. There was a long, awkward silence. Burt rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh…okay…um, go ahead in." Burt finally said, pushing the door open. Blaine muttered a thank you before running towards Kurt's basement.

Blaine heard voices in the basement before he could get down there. He slowly climbed down two steps before sitting down and peering into the room. Kurt and Sam were sitting on Kurt's bed, way too close to each other. Kurt was holding a towel to his eye.

"Have you ever been with a guy?" He heard Kurt ask. There was an obvious hint of affection in his facial features.

"No." Sam answered. Blaine watched as his stomach dropped to the floor. How could Kurt be interested in someone else?

"I guess you won't really know until you try," Kurt squeaked as Blaine felt a tear roll down his face. Kurt put the towel down and Sam's forehead touched his. Sam whispered something that Blaine couldn't hear, but then pressed his lips to Kurt's. Blaine sobbed quietly. His boyfriend was swapping spit with another kid. Blaine started breathing heavily as the tears grew thicker. He couldn't stop watching.

Kurt couldn't believe what was happening. Sam Evans, the jock, the dreamboat, was ACTUALLY kissing him. Kurt pulled away for a moment. He looked into Sam's eyes, which were filled with regret.

"Kurt, I'm sorry!" Sam cried before jumping up. He started towards the stairs. Kurt walked after him and pulled at his arm.

"Hey, hey," Kurt cooed, cupping Sam's face with his hands. Sam blushed a little before he let his arms wrap around Kurt's waist. "It's okay." Kurt told him before pulling him down for another kiss.

Blaine bit into his hand to avoid making any noise. So after Blaine BEAT Kurt for assuming that he was cheating, Kurt goes home to ACTUALLY cheat on him? Not cool. Blaine watched in horror as Kurt laced his hands through Sam's blonde locks. Sam pulled Kurt closer before separating. Blaine held his breath.

"Wait. Kurt, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, you were just attacked by Blaine because he thought you were cheating on him with me. And…now you actually are." Sam said, taking a few steps back. Kurt looked hurt.

"Sam…he has been ABUSING me. And now you're…sticking up for him?" Kurt snapped. Sam waved his hands.

"No! I'm just saying, if he found about us, like, I dunno what we are but if he found out, I…I don't even think about what he'd try to do you." Sam sympathized, taking Kurt's face in his hands. Kurt winced and smiled sadly.

"I know. Thanks for worrying. But Sam, since I met you I've been falling for you. I want to be with you." Kurt said to Sam.

Blaine couldn't listen any longer. He stormed up the stairs and out of the house, leaving a confused Burt in the dust.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt jumped at the sound of someone slamming their feet against the floor. Kurt and Sam exchanged worried glances before dashing up the stairs. They saw Burt standing in the hallway, looking confused. His eyes bugged out of his head when he saw Kurt's injuries.

"Jesus Christ, Kurt! What happened to your face?" he shouted. He dashed over before tilting Kurt's face on different angles to get a better view of his bruises and black eye. Kurt swatted his hand away.

"Thanks dad." Kurt drawled sarcastically. Burt shot him a glare. "I, uh. I tripped. Nothing's wrong." Kurt muttered. Burt raised an eyebrow at him, and then looked at Sam, who was frowning at Kurt.

"Really?" Burt asked, obvious doubt in his voice. Sam couldn't hold it in anymore. Kurt shouldn't keep this from his dad. _Don't say it Sam,_ Sam thought._ Don't say it. It's not your business. Don't say a word. Don't-_

"No, he didn't trip! Blaine did it." Sam confessed, instantly clapping his hands over his mouth. Kurt and Burt looked furious, for different reasons of course.

"Sam!" Kurt shrieked. Sam looked down bashfully and headed towards the door.

"Um, sorry. I'll see you tomorrow…" he said before dashing out of the house. Finn and Carole arrived not one minute after Sam left, but both stopped in the hallway when they saw Burt seething. Kurt was so nervous about his dad's reaction that the room started to spin. He paled and sat down. Burt's face was gradually turning deeper shades of red.

"That kid I let in…Blaine, your _boyfriend, _DID THIS TO YOU?" Burt screamed, slamming his hands against the table. Carol rushed over and placed a comforting hand on his back.

"Wait, Blaine was here?" Kurt asked meekly. Burt nodded.

"Yeah, he just ran out of here crying. But you, my son, have a LOT to explain." Burt yelled. Kurt was dumbfounded. So Blaine had been the one who was slamming his way out of the house? He had heard everything? Kurt's blood went ice cold at the thought of what Blaine might do to him.

"Dad, can we please not do this right now? I've had a bad day…can we talk about it in the morning?" Kurt whispered. Burt opened his mouth to protest, but Carol shushed him.

"Go ahead dear," she said, giving him a sympathetic smile. He rushed downstairs before anyone could say anything else to him, and collapsed onto his bed. He sobbed into his pillow before hearing light footsteps coming down his stairs.

"Kurt? Are you alright?" Finn asked softly. Kurt sniffed and sat up.

"No, Finn, I'm not. Can you just leave me alone right now?" Kurt asked. Finn nodded but continued to hover over Kurt's bed. He abruptly sat down next to Kurt and stared into his eyes.

"Listen, Kurt, if Blaine ever does something like this to you again, tell me. I'll beat the shit out of him." Finn told him. Kurt gave him a small, sad smile.

"You can't fight fire with fire Finn. It only creates a larger fire." Kurt replied before falling onto his bed.

Kurt woke up the following morning feeling sluggish. He dragged himself to his vanity and cringed at the sight of his bruises. He began his skincare routine. He started dabbing cover-up over his bruises. After a few minutes of dabbing and caking, Kurt threw the cover-up down onto the table. It had barely covered the dark bruises that formed onto his face.

"Kurt, we need to talk." Burt's said from the stairs. Kurt turned to his dad and sighed.

"Mmkay. What do you want to know?" Kurt asked, resuming his job of hiding his wounds. Burt took a seat next to his son and put his head in his hands.

"Well, first things first, why did Carol and Finn know you had a boyfriend before I did?" Burt asked, sending Kurt a sad glare.

"I, uh, I didn't think you were ready. I mean, I know how accepting you are of who I am but I just didn't know if you were mentally prepared." Kurt answered.

"Okay. But don't you ever keep me in the dark about something like that again. And was this the first time that Blaine hurt you?" Burt asked with a heavy amount of hatred in his voice. Kurt hesitated before shaking his head. Burt let a tear fall down his face. "How long?"

"About two months. But nothing this bad had happened…you would've noticed." Kurt explained, trying to comfort his weeping father. Burt wiped his tears away and looked at Kurt with disappointment.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't tell anyone. Why would you make yourself bear with such pain?" Burt croaked. Kurt felt tears forming at the rims of his eyes. He felt so stupid for making his dad feel so disappointed in him.

"I just…I don't know. I loved him for such a long time and then he asked me out and I was so happy! And then we were dating and he got angry a few times and I just…I didn't want to believe that what was happening was real. I wasn't willing to let my first love go…" Kurt trailed off. Burt stood up.

"Kurt, that was stupid, but I won't let him hurt you anymore. I swear to God I will take that kid to court!" Burt shouted before stomping up the stairs. Kurt sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. The cover-up was rinsed off because of his crying. He wiped the rest off and slipped a WMHS sweatshirt on and a pair of skinny jeans. He just wasn't feeling as fabulous as he usually was.

Before leaving his house for school, his phone vibrated.

_Sorry about yesterday. Can we talk later? -Blaine_

Once again, Kurt bit his lip before replying. He walked to his car and sat in his driver's seat. He slunk down and stared at the screen, reading the text over and over again. He suddenly sat up and glanced into the mirror again. The marks on his face were a dark shade of purple. Finn slunk into the car and gasped at Kurt. He'd never seen Kurt looking this…casual. He put a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked softly. Kurt nodded. Kurt tapped reply on his phone.

_No, we can't talk. It's over. –Kurt_

They sped off.

A/N: What did you think? I'm sorry for such a long wait. School is beating me down with homework. Bleh. But this isn't the end! I already started the next chapter. Send me ideas! I may incorporate some. I have a general idea of what I want to happen, but I need some fillers in between big events. Reviews are love!


	5. Chapter 5

"Boy. What the hell is wrong?" Mercedes shouted at me from down the hall. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Why do you feel the need to call attention to me?" I groaned as I fell into her arms. She patted my hair, then pushed me away.

"Wait! You didn't tell me to stop touching your hair! And you're all bruised! And your wardrobe is dead!" she yelled. I nodded. She tsked at me and pulled me into the girl's bathroom. "Kurt, what is going on?" I looked into my best friend's face, felt more tears well up into my eyes, and let the whole story fall out of my mouth. By the end of my ramble, she was clenching her fists in anger. "I'm about to flip a shit! What the hell is his problem? Ain't no one gonna hurt you no more, okay Kurt? If they do, you tell me and I'll make sure they're knocked off this Earth!" she told me. I smiled and went for the door. I turned back to look at my best friend.

"Thanks Mercedes. I love you." I said. She blew me a kiss and I left the restroom.

As I was walking down the hallway, I spotted a familiar looking sandy-blonde haired teen at the end of the hall. I started walking towards him but was soon pushed against a set of lockers by Azimio and Karofsky.

"Hey fago!" they guffawed. "Where's your pretty little getup today?" They poked me.

"Get your hands off of me, you idiots," I growled. They exchanged angry glances and slammed Kurt against the lockers again.

"Don't make wise-ass comments to us, little princess!" Azimio shouted. Sam turned to look at what was happening.

"You'll pay for that!" Karofsky revealed a slushy that was hidden behind his back. Oh no. Oh nononononononononono…and before I knew it, I was drenched in ice-cold corn syrup chunks. The two bullies ran off, snorting with laughter. I wiped the slushy off my face and faced Sam.

"Enjoy the show?" I growled at him. He had an apologetic look in his eyes. I just shook my head and went into the boy's bathroom. Thankfully it was empty. I began to wipe what I could off, but the blue syrup was soaked into my sweatshirt.

"Need help?" I turned towards the voice of Sam, who was leaning against the bathroom wall. I glared at him, but eventually nodded. He inched towards me, examining the stain on the sweatshirt. "Hm. You won't be able to get that out."

"No shit, Sherlock." I snarled at him. He raised his eyebrows, amused.

"Take off your sweatshirt." He instructed. I gave him a questioning glance. "Don't you have a shirt under your sweatshirt?" Oh shit.

"Um. No. I kind of…forgot." I said bashfully. He chuckled.

"I have a shirt for you to wear. Take off your sweatshirt." He said again. I blushed, but obliged. Once the sweatshirt was off, I was bare-chested and all of the bruises I had gotten when Blaine kicked me in the stomach multiple times were visible. I glanced at Sam, who was just eyeing my chest hungrily. Perv. I liked him.

He slowly reached out and lightly touched each bruise. I hissed as his cold fingertips made contact with my skin. He frowned.

"I can't believe he'd hurt someone as beautiful as you," he muttered. I stared at him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He placed a small, tender kiss on my lips. He separated briefly before I pulled him back to me. Our mouths melded together perfectly. I allowed my mouth to open and Sam slid his tongue through. I tangled my fingers into his hair and moaned when he moved his lips down to my neck. I felt him going lower but then I shivered. He jerked away.

"Erm. How about that shirt now?" he stated awkwardly before pulling out his football jersey from his backpack. He handed it to me and I slipped it on. I looked it the mirror and smiled in surprise. I actually looked good in it. It was a little big, but it fit me well. I turned and looked over my shoulder. On the back, there was a large 11 and EVANS parading over it.

"Are you sure you want me to go parading around school wearing your jersey? Aren't you afraid what people will think?" I asked. He thought for a moment before opening his mouth.

"I'm sure. I mean, I want to be like you. These kids torture you, and yet you still walk around with courage and…sass. I think I can be that brave, despite what happened to me in my old school. That was way tamer than what they do to you." He said. He wrapped his arms around me once again. "And as long as I'm around, you'll never be hurt."

I sank into his arms. But then I realized we were still in the school bathroom.

"Sam? What time is it?" I asked. He checked his watch.

"Uh…8:30. Why-oh wait. We're like half an hour late for homeroom, aren't we?" he asked. I nodded. Before running out of the bathroom, we stole one last kiss.

"Kurt, wait up!" I jumped, hitting the back of my head on my locker door. Sam rushed over. "Jeez Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to hurt yourself." He inspected the back of my head for injuries.

"I thought you said that as long as you were around I wouldn't be hurt," I joked with him. He shrugged, kissing my head quickly. I raised my eyes at him. "Well, you're a completely changed person."

"What?"

"Yesterday you told me you were gay and didn't want anyone to know and today you're going full out gay on the PDA!" I exclaimed. Sam shrugged.

"I know it was a sudden change of heart and yes, I'm a bit scared of what people might do, but as long as I have you I think it'll be okay." He told me. Okay, that was sweet. But Blaine…

I checked my phone.

No new messages.

No missed calls.

.

"I ended it with Blaine," I told him.

"When? You didn't meet him in person, did you?" he asked frantically. He leaned over me protectively, as if Blaine would jump out of a locker and beat the shit out of me right now.

"No. He texted me this morning asking to talk later. I told him no and that it was over." Sam's face lit up. "He hasn't texted me or called me so I'm assuming that he got the message and will leave me alone forever now."

"That's great Kurt!" he exclaimed, picking me up and twirling me around.

"Hey, Evans! You caught the gay, didn't you?" two deep voices called. We turned to meet Karofsky and Azimio's glares. Sam puffed up his chest and walked over to them.

"No, I didn't 'catch the gay,'" he mocked with air quotes. "I've always been this way. But you're cool with that right guys?"

"No, we aren't!" Azimio growled.

"We're not going to have any faggots on our team!" Karofsky added. Sam just burst out laughing. Azimio and Karofsky exchanged confused glances.

"You want to quarterback of your team to leave because he's gay?" Sam said between laughs, which were sarcastic. Karofsky and Azimio just stared at him like he had twelve heads.

"Well, yeah-"

"And I'm CLEARLY your only shot at winning any games. So if you want to do well in football, I suggest you shut up and let me be whoever the fuck I want." Sam spat at them. Azimio and Karofsky stood dumbfounded. Sam smirked and draped his arm over my shoulder. "C'mon Kurt. Let's go home."

We turned around and walked down the hall. Sam placed a small kiss on the side of my head and smirked back at the two gorillas.

"Assholes." I muttered. "Thanks for the shirt. You saved me again. Are you my own personal Prince Charming?" I joked. Sam stopped and looked into my eyes.

"I could be if you'd let me." He offered softly.

"Only if I get glass slippers," I winked at him before he barked out in laughter. He slowly calmed down.

"I think I'll have to save up for a few years for glass slippers. But for now, will my love be enough?" he asked as we got into my car. I thought for a moment before leaning over to kiss him. When I backed away, he sighed. "I guess that's a yes?"

"Of course." I reassured him. I sped away, barely noticing the way too familiar silver truck lurking in the parking lot.

A/N: Sorry for some of the cheesy lines. I think this is my favorite chapter. Don't you love bathroom make out scenes? I do! Send me feedback, ideas, and love!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohmygod. Guys, please don't hate me. I know haven't updated in 1728368217638 years. I was uninspired for a while, and there was school stuff, and then I REALLY LIKED BLAINE. I still do, but I can't let you guys down. So here you go.**

….

Sam and I continued to date for the next few weeks. These weeks were some of the best weeks of my life. Sam treated me like I was the most important thing in his life, and I will admit, it was nice to be pampered. I, of course, returned the favor as much as possible. But with him, you never knew what romantic thing would pop up next. Some days after school, instead of dropping me home, he'd take us to the ice skating rink or to a restaurant or something. It was all very sweet, and I loved him with all my heart.

I almost never noticed the silver truck everywhere we went.

But up until a few days ago, nothing happened.

But something DID happen.

"Do you have to go?" Sam pouted. He looked so adorable when he was upset, I couldn't stand it.

"Unfortunately. I have a stupid family event tonight, and you KNOW how long it takes to get my family facial treatment done." I winked at Sam. He rolled his eyes at me and leaned over to press his lips to mine.

"I love you." He whispered when we separated.

"I love you too, Sam." I kissed him one more time, before stepping out of the car. I watched him drive away before turning to go towards my house. I almost reached my stoop before hearing a rustle behind me.

"Kurt. It's been a while." I slowly turned around to see the boy who hurt me- Blaine. He stood there with a wicked smile and his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing here? I don't want you near me anymore!" I screamed at him. His expression darkened.

"I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Sam." He growled. Before I could say anything or react, I was grabbed by the shirt and pulled to the side of my house. He threw me to the ground and he finally pulled out what he was hiding behind his back. A long, sleek knife. I let out a whimper. "Do you love Sam?"

I nodded, feeling tears streaming down my face. Blaine leaned down over me, placing the cold blade on my neck. I stifled a scream, knowing that screaming would only encourage him.

"How much do you love him?" he whispered, pressing the blade slightly harder against my skin. I could feel the tip slowly cutting my skin.

"A lot." I breathed. He smiled.

"How cute. But if you love him, you'd do anything to protect him, right?" Oh no. What was Blaine planning? No way would I let him do anything to Sam.

"Yes." I answered, wincing when I saw Blaine's hand holding the knife twitched.

"So protect him by breaking up with him." He instructed. He stood up and placed the knife in his coat pocket. "If you don't, I'll know. If you don't, no one will see you OR him ever again." And with that, he turned and walked away.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I couldn't even think about Sam without feeling like Blaine would stab me right there.

I don't know how long I laid there on the side of my house. All I know is that one minute I was there, the next I was knocking on Sam's door. When he answered and saw the cut on my neck, his eyes filled with sadness and anger.

"What did he do?" he asked, before I even said hello. He led me inside and sat me down on the couch. How could I possibly break up with him when all he was doing was being nice to me?

"I…we have to break up." I whispered. I avoided eye contact with Sam, but I could just tell he had a bewildered expression on his face.

"What? Wait, why?" he asked, his voice rising slightly.

"If we don't something bad will happen, and I can't have that happen. I couldn't live with myself if you-"

"Kurt! Haven't I told you NOT to worry about me? All I need is for you to be safe." He interjected. I stood and turned away from him, not wanting to show him my tears.

"I'm sorry. I need to follow Blaine's orders or else…goodbye, Sam." I finished, and raced out the door before he could answer.

When I arrived home, I took out my phone and texted Blaine:

_The deed is done. Please leave me alone now._

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I had a sleepless night last night. I let the boy I was hopelessly in love with walk away because, supposedly, Blaine threatened to kill him. Or me. I never got the straight story.

Truth is: I don't care if he tries to come after me. All I want is to protect Kurt. I want to be there to hold his hand and to give him a shoulder to cry on. I want to be able to stay with Kurt no matter what the consequence.

If only I could get him to listen.

Then I got the idea.

"Alright guys, this week's assignment is-"

"Wait, Mr. Schue?" I politely interjected. He nodded towards me. "Can I…get something off my chest first? It's something that's been bugging me all night and I need to let this person-Kurt, that is-" I turned to look at Kurt, who was sitting dejectedly in the corner. "know how I feel." Mr. Schuester nodded and took my seat. I grabbed a guitar and started to play.

"_I shouldn't love you but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

_I can't look away," _

Kurt's eyes widened.

"_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

_Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop"_

Kurt glanced around nervously as people started to stare at him.

"_Just so you know_

_This feelings takin control_

_Of me and I can't help it_

_I wont sit around_

_I can't let him win now" _he put his face in his hands.

"_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before you go_

_Just so you know"_

He peeked out from between his fingers.

"_It's gettin hard to_

_Be around you_

_There's so much I can't say_

_And do you want me to hide the feelings_

_And look the other away"_

He shook his head.

"_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

_Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop_

_Just so you know_

_This feelings takin control_

_Of me and I can't help it_

_I wont sit around_

_I can't let him win now,"_ I put the guitar down and made my way to Kurt as I sang.

"_Thougth you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before you go_

_Just so you know_

_This emptiness is killin me_

_I'm wonderin why I've waited so long_

_Lookin back I realize it was always there to be spoken_

_Now I'm waitin here_

_Been waitin here"_

Kurt took my hand and I led him back down to the piano. Some of the girls were tearing up and, surprisingly, guys looked shaken.

"_Just so you know_

_This feelings takin control_

_Of me and I can't help it_

_I wont sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before you go_

_Just so you know_

_Just so you know"_

At the end of the song, Kurt collapsed into my arms and broke into a fit of sobs. I just held him as he cried. Everyone looked confused and worried. Mr. Schuester stood up and came to Kurt and I.

"Is everything okay?" he whispered. I shook my head. Kurt looked up, with his red-rimmed eyes and face.

"No. Mr. Schuester, I need help. I need to be protected." He pleaded silently. Mr. Schue looked around at the rest of the club.

"Rehearsal's canceled. Go home." He instructed. People attempted to come over, but Mr. Schuester shooed them away. "This is a personal matter between Sam and Kurt. Please just leave them be for the time being." Once everyone was gone, he took us into his office.

"Start from the beginning."

**Okay. I'm not sure you'll be satisfied, because I think it was a bad chapter! But I'm never right. So review! The song is called **_**Just So You Know, **_**by Jesse McCartney! **


End file.
